


Born 13

by csbanahan



Series: The End of Omnipotence [4]
Category: Sleepless Domain
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csbanahan/pseuds/csbanahan
Summary: It turns out Candi and Olivia's birthdays are barely a month apart.
Relationships: Olivia Smith (Power Weapon)/Candice Williams(Power Pop)
Series: The End of Omnipotence [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111685
Kudos: 7





	Born 13

_Damn, why did it have to be on a fucking Saturday?_

Olivia knew the answer to the question as Candi had answered it when she first asked a week ago.

" _Technically my birthday isn't until Monday but it was easier for everybody to get together on Saturday._ "

Olivia really didn't like 'everybody' right now. Saturday was her Candi day. Sure she'd still be with her all day, but it would be at her parents' house. At her birthday party. With the rest of her family. Which apparently consisted of her aunts and uncles, younger cousins, older cousins and their kids. Olivia did not know if she was ready for any of that in the slightest. She really wanted to say no. She _really, really_ wanted to say no. But no way. She wasn't missing Candi's special day; not after she went beyond the pale for her less than a month ago. And she sure as shit wasn't forfeiting her time with Candi. So rather than grouse about it about she got dressed; customary jeans, her (mostly) black Pink P*ss* (their name was modal depending on who was asking) concert T she got when she first went to one of their concerts over 4 years ago, black hooded sweatshirt, and her now customary gray stocking cap. She could tell her hair was starting to come back nicely and it was just about time for her to go to the store and buy some dye. But she was still blonde and didn't trust the hood to cover it completely.

The plan was simple. Take the Tram at noon to Southeast station green where Candi would be waiting so they could walk to her place. Like almost every citizen of the city Olivia was no stranger to the Tram system so that part was easy enough. The crowds were hard, but what else was new. Olivia never liked that many people that close to her. Couldn't trust any of them. She kept one her in her pants pocket touching her wallet and keys at all times on the tram. But getting off the tram was the hard part. The station was busy and Candi no longer had a huge stalk of pink hair to separate her from the crowd. And given that Olivia's clothing and body language was design to avoid notice she wasn't sure how they would find each other. 

"OLIVIA!"

It took her a second to remember that was her name now. And another second to realize somebody was yelling it.  
  
"OLIVIA WHERE ARE YOU!"

It was Candi alright. Yelling her name out like a goober. That was absolutely something she would have done in her magical girl years if she ever felt the need to do so. She followed the sound right to her.  
  
"OLIVIA!" Candi ran up as if to hug her then balked, realizing that Olivia might not yet be comfortable with public displays of affection. Olivia really, really wanted that hug but no, not around this many people, people staring at them because of the commotion Candi made.

"Candi, hi." Olivia was starting to feel self-conscious, like people are looking at her because of the crazy girl yelling at the top of her lungs that was yelling her name. But then she saw Candi's sweater. It was knitted, pink and fuzzy with purple letters rendered in shiny purple plastic reading "BIRTHDAY GIRL". Olivia did not know how exactly to react to it. "sooo...ummm...it's your birthday isn't it?" she said, not breaking eye contact with the sweater.

"Oh this? It's a fun birthday tradition." Olivia knew Candi's definition of 'fun' differed from hers and just decided to roll with it. "My nana makes them. My mom and dad have their own they wear on their birthdays."

It sounded horrible to Olivia. But also maybe just a little, just a _tiny_ bit cozy. Just a happy family having a big lame tradition together; a nana who knits dumb sweaters. _Horrible_ Olivia repeated, trying to derail the mental train before it left the station.

"So your family has a yard?" There weren't many yards in the city; to many developments, too little space. But they weren't unheard of either.

"Oh yeah he needed one for the vats."

"Vats?"

"Where the soda is brewed and stashed before bottling. He set up a mini warehouse in the back to keep them warm in the winter."

"He has a whole warehouse in his yard? How rich are you?"

"Not really much at all. It was part of a small business initiative grant from the city. People love the soda, dad needed to expand the operation from the basement but wanted to keep the business on-site."

"Hell of a hustle."

"Best business decision he ever made according to my mom."

"So he's 'Pops' but you call him dad?" Olivia noticed this idiosyncrasy and had to bring it up.

"Yup, he's 'dad' to me. And only me. It's just the way it is."

A quick thought came to Olivia's head _maybe one day I can call him dad_ but left just as quickly. With that hope disposed of she continued the conversation.

"Having a fun birthday so far."

"My birthday is always fun. I love catching up with my family. That having been said I'm glad to have somebody my age there this year." Candi dragged out the sentence until they were well and away from the tram station, then grabbed Olivia's arm and rested her head on her shoulder. "Thanks for coming Olivia. Will you be ok?"

 _I don't know_ "I'll be fine."

The chat continued until they reached Candi's home.

In the backyard was a similar scene from Olivia's own birthday party but on a much larger scale; with Candi and Olivia accounted for there were slightly over 20 people, almost half of them being children. Olivia did not have much of a chance to soak the scene in before her view was obscured by a spherical mustached man with short curly hair. The man seemed familiar to her but in a very subtle way. She's seen him...somewhere...in a store.

"Angel Baby Princess!" The man threw his arms out for a hug which Candi jumped into. "Happy birthday." Once the man released his death grip on his daughter his eyes affixed themselves on Olivia. "Oh my, it's good to finally meet you Olivia." Suddenly Olivia had a revelation.

"YOU'RE POPS!" Olivia pretty much figured this man was Candi's father, the eponymous 'Pops' from the soda company but Olivia suddenly remembered where she saw him before. His cartoon likeness graced every bottle of his soda. Olivia never stopped to think that the soda's mascot was actually a caricature of the man himself.

"I sure am. And you're Power Weapon."

"Was. I guess." Olivia didn't particularly like being called by her magical girl title but since they were exchanging nicknames here she decided to let it pass. "So everybody but your daughter calls you 'Pops' huh?"

"Oh yeah. I was called Pops before Candice was even born. When she was I decided to make sure she called me dad so she'd know she was special and she had something special to call me."

 _That sounds nice._ Another thought Olivia tried to quickly purge from her brain.

"That's sweet."

"Anyway, it's super nice to meet you miss. You saved my daughter in more ways than you know and I wish we could have met sooner."

"I...wasn't ready." Olivia said without realizing she said it.

"Oh. Well I hope you're ready now." Pops paused for a moment, giving Olivia time to look around. To her shock Candi was walking back to her, juggling several things. Olivia didn't even see her leave.

"Aw jeez darlin' why didn't you get mom to help you with this?" Pops said as he took 2 plates worth of cake from Candice, freeing her to lay out the blanket she had pinned to her chest.

"She's gabbin' with Aunt Debbie. I didn't want to bother her. It's no big deal, really." Candi said as she took the plates back from her dad and put them on the blanket. She then pulled two bottles of soda out of her pockets, Creamsickle for Olivia and Cotton Candy for her.

"Ok sweetheart, I'm gonna go leave you two alone now. Have fun but don't be a stranger." the man known as 'pops' bent over to kiss his daughter, now sitting on the ground then grunted and cracked as he stood up again.

With everything situated and her dad gone Candi focused her attention on Olivia. "I got us a little picnic alcove here because I figured you didn't really want to get into the mix." she was right. The place where they were now was close to where they came in while most of the people were congregating closer to the makeshift 'warehouse' that took up half the yard. There was over 10 feet between them and the closest person. "There's dogs and burgers on the grill. Nothing fancy; we're bakers and soda makers, not grillers or cooks. Just tell me what you want and I'll go get it."

Olivia really wanted to tell Candi she could do it herself but the _people_. Even more than the people, the _kids._ There were so many and they were doing...kid things. Something about it bothered Olivia. Not even _bothered_ , the feeling was something else. Something more like _distress._ She did her best to try to drown them out and focus on Candi.

"Thanks." She said, hoping she'd fill up on cake.

"Sorry, no tarts today. They always keep me away from the kitchen on my birthday." Olivia tried to contain her disappointment as Candi did an impression of her father. "' _You can't cater your own birthday party love'._ I don't see why not."

The conversation would go on like that, mostly Candi talking and Olivia listening. Eventually the din of the party settled in the back of Olivia's mind where it belonged and the ambient nerves that came with this situation started to calm down. It was nice. Just a mostly normal day with Candi.

Then she went to get herself a burger.

Olivia could see it from her vantage. First one party goer wanted her attention, then another. Candi clearly tried to break away but ultimately this is what her dad meant by 'don't be a stranger'. They were all ultimately her for her. They didn't want her to spend all her time on the sidelines. Olivia could see Candi hold up her hands to momentarily hold them at bay while she made your way back to Olivia.

"Sorry Olivia, I think I gotta go mingle with the family. They're feeling left out. Are you gonna be ok here?"

"I'll be _fin_ _e **."**_ Olivia didn't know if this was true or not but answering otherwise would be selfish.

"I'll try to be quick about it. But the kids want to play and you know kids."

Olivia knew the question was rhetorical but still didn't quite know how to answer.

"Oh...oh yeah sure." Was all she could stammer out. Before anybody could say anything else another woman made their way to their alcove. She had frizzy brown hair, coke-bottle glasses and was wearing a loose-fitting all blue sweatshirt and long skirt ensemble. She looked to be about Pops' age.

"Come on Candi you can't spend all day on the sidelines."

"Ok mom, I'm coming I just came to tell Olivia what's up." Candi's voice sounded just the slightest bit exasperated. Then she then did something unexpected; she bent over and kissed Olivia flesh on the lips. They had done this plenty since the first kiss back at Olivia's own birthday but this one lingered. Long. Too long. There was warmth. But this was something else. Something not right. Then Candi spoke again.

"I'll see you in a bit." Her voice sounded almost sultry. Then she left, leaving Olivia what the heck just happened. The kiss was nice, very nice. But she did it _with a bunch of people around._ She didn't even hug her at the tram station. Olivia felt exposed. She quickly scanned the yard to see who was staring at her. She thought she caught some bewildered eyes before looking again to see only one; a child, mouth agape. It was one too many for Olivia.

" _Shit."_ Olivia was mortified. Somebody saw them _kiss._ Many people saw them kiss. They know now. They know they're together. Olivia did not know why this was bothering her but it was. She wasn't ashamed of Candi at all. She didn't understand why Candi wasn't ashamed of her but she wasn't ashamed of Candi. Why did she feel naked all of a sudden. Were they judging her? Were they deciding whether the _outsider_ was worthy of their precious birthday girl. She was making too much of this. She was making way too much of this. She had to tell herself to calm down. _Why did she do it?_ She always went out of her way to respect her personal space but that...that was not it. Like she completely forgot. What made her so desperate to kiss her in that exact moment in front of her mother and her entire family. She decided to try to focus her thoughts on...anything else rather than fixate on that. She decided to go people watching and pay a closer look at the party goers and guess how they were related to Candi.

 _Ok, she looks pretty old. Grandmother. But which side? She looks more like her mother than her father. I wonder if she knit that ridiculous sweater. So she's talking to an adult. A man. Maybe her son. Maybe one of Candi's Uncles? Presumably by birth though I guess that could just be her son-in-law. Guy at the grill. Uncle. No wait he's pretty young. One of her older cousins maybe? The kids? They all have to be cousins. Wait, first cousins or second cousins? Presumably the second cousins are the littlest. Aww, Candi's playing with them._ For an unknown reason the boil of ill-ease started to fester in Olivia's guts again. But she continued on. _What are they even playing? House? is that what playing house is? Fuck I don't even know. Fuck if I've ever done it. Fuck, what is that noise they're making. Giggling? What's so fucking funny. Shit they're so tiny and stupid and what the fuck are they even doing? Why are they so goddamn happy? They're just running around like fucking idiots._ The boil in Olivia's gut became cancerous. _Wait, what's that one tugging on Candi's sweater for? Wait, that's the one that was staring at us. **Where do you fucking get off pointing at me you nosy little shit.**_ Olivia's tension was at a boiling point. She couldn't stay here. She had to get away. She waited for a moment when Candi was looking away then absconded. She was gonna go home, she was gonna call Candi from home tonight and apologize for not sticking around. She'd understand. She knew the score. 

By the time Olivia got to the front yard she realized there was a flaw in her plan.

_I don't know the way back to the tram station from here._

Feeling stuck on top of everything else Olivia just sat on the front steps of the house and fumed. Today had completely gone to shit and she didn't even understand why. Her thoughts were a garbled mess of emotional nonsense. She wanted to run into the night. She wanted to go back to the party and slap that nosy kid stupid. But as she was cycling through her unreasonable options something more illuminating came to light;

_Why?_

Olivia didn't and couldn't understand. Why was any of this happening? What even happened? Candi went to play with her cousins and some kid pointing at her. The worst thing that actually happened to her today is Candi forgot to respect her space and kissed her. Space and privacy issues aside Olivia couldn't even believe she mad at Candi for kissing her. Why was she so mad at the kid? Because he didn't mind his own business? I mean sure but we did she _care_ if he took notice of it? Why did the kids playing make her feel like crying and vomiting at the same time? Before she get into it she was distracted by a new voice.

"Thank goodness you didn't go far." It was Pops. "I really didn't want to comb the streets looking for you."

Olivia was confused "What? Why would you."

"Candi saw you were gone. Wanted to look for you herself but then her mother would have likely followed so she sent me. Just as well, I could use a break. Mind if I sit?" Olivia silently presented the rest of the stairs to him, making sure to give him enough room that they wouldn't touch.

"Not the social sort?" Pops asked, knowing full well the answer.

Olivia simply shook her head.

"That why we haven't seen you until today?"

Olivia wasn't really sure she wanted to answer that question.

"It's ok to not answer. I didn't mean to pry." There was a pause. "Candi told us a little of what was going on. She's told us a lot over the years."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. She's always been a chatterbox and she didn't really have those rebellious teenage years."

Olivia felt slightly mortified.

"So you probably know how shitty I was to her."

"She didn't bring that stuff up much...sometimes she did. But not often."Pops' voice was non-judgmental. Not that it really mattered to Olivia. The eye tide was starting to rise again.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Williams." Olivia said as she tried to choke back tears.

"Please Olivia call me Pops ok?" Pops reassured her. "You ain't gotta apologize to me. Or anybody but Candi. And given how clearly in love she is with you you've already done that. Or nothing you've said or done was severe enough to actually warrant one."

 _In love with her?_ This didn't completely come as a shock to Olivia but to hear somebody else say it so clearly.

"Olivia it's obvious you've been through some rough times. Candi told me but it's plain just looking at you. I haven't known you long but do you know what you remind me of?"

Olivia had an idea.

"An animal with a thorn in its paw?"

"You're good. Candi and I always were on the same wavelength. She's a daddy's girl to the bone that one." Pops took a moment to think "Don't tell her I told you that."

Olivia managed a small grin. "I won't."

"I'm rambling a bit but what I mean to say is...don't be a stranger ok? I don't want to wait another 5 years before seeing you again."

Olivia was again blown away. Why does everybody who should hate her...not?

"Why?"

"Well for starters you're my perfect angel princess's favorite person...even more so than her dear old dad. I'd like to get to know you better." Olivia could almost feel herself blush at this remark. "And um...I feel like I really owe you?"

"Because I kept her safe at night?"

"Yeah...and during the day."

Olivia had no idea what this man was going on about.

"Do you remember the interview? The one with Daylight Update?"

Of course Olivia remembered the interview with Daylight Update. Her one time on TV. The interview made sure of that.

"Yeah, I was kind of an ass." Olivia understated. She knew _the interview_ full well. It was the morning an underground magical girl legend was born, and the morning when it was decided she'd never get to be on TV again.

"You cut your arm on TV and tried to shove it in the host's face while screaming 'why don't you just literally suck my blood you fucking parasite.'"

Olivia remembered. Backstage before the show the producer went over the questions the host was going to ask and Olivia was very clear that she would not be accepting any questions about her past. Then out of left field she asked about her parents. Then when Olivia told her it was none of her business she decided to dig deeper.

"It...didn't take me much to set me off back then. I guess I ruined Candi's chance at fame. I have no idea how she could ever forgive me."

"But that's what I want to thank you for. That interview terrified me. I was scared Olivia. Scared the fame monster was about to eat my little girl. The magical girl entertainment mill just takes girls like Candi, grinds them up and spits them out. And sometimes the girls...they get a real taste for it. That's the worst part. They become shallow and greedy. Self-righteous and detached. Utterly high on their own farts Olivia. It's sickening." Olivia was starting to like Pops more by the second. "I was scared for my little girl. That she'd be completely hollowed out and she wouldn't be my little girl anymore. Just some flavor of the month celebrity. Chewed up like gum and spit out when she got dull to them. You though, you set their hair on fire kid. You threw their soulless bullshit straight back at them. Candi was pretty sad though I won't lie. She had gotten on the hype train a bit. But then that happened. It was harsh, but she was spared. The only thing I worried about was that she'd decided to separate from you and try to get famous as a solo act. When she started laughing about the incident a week later I knew, not only would the fame monster never touch my darling, but that she was in love."

"Even then. That was 4 years ago now."

"Even then." Pops got up with grunts and cracks. "Anyway, it's probably presents time soon. I should be there for that. Stay strong Olivia, you're one of the real ones." With that Pops made his way back to the party.

" _One of the real ones." He still doesn't get it."_ Olivia thought as she stood up as well. Candi was probably freaking out over both her and her dad having been gone. Especially her dad was supposed to have brought her back. Despite him 'not getting it' she couldn't help but like Candi's father. unlike Mama Alvarez, who was a font of mom energy Pops felt more grounded and relatable. Even a little bit flawed.

"Oh, definitely don't tell Candi I said that." Pops popped back around the corner before making his way back to the party.

When Olivia got back to the party Candi was in the midst of unwrapping her gifts. Many of them were cards. There was also a lot of culinary equipment and some clothes to be had. Olivia contented herself to stay back several feet then put her hands in her pockets. And felt something that shouldn't be there.

_Shit, my gift._

Taken aback from the crowd Olivia realized that she didn't give Candi her gift. Or even showed it to her. For all Candi knew Olivia didn't even give her a gift. That wouldn't do. No way. Olivia decided that crowd be damned she was getting her gift to Candi. Some awkward excuse me's later she was in the front of the gathering, Candi just a few feet away from her. She was just about to give Candi her gift when she realized something else... _her gift to Candi was nobody else's business._

While she was pondering this, she was ambushed by a hug.

"Olivia, you're back!" That hug really made Olivia feel like the center of attention again. Why was Candi being like this?

"Hey Candi...um...sorry I bailed. I have your gift but I'll give it to you later ok." Olivia spoke at a near whisper. If people started pressuring her to give Candi her gift now she would have flipped out at them.

"Ok." Candi whispered back.

With that Olivia went back to the periphery and let Candi finish being the center of attention. After presents were opened parents started taking their kids home. Something about the scene chilled Olivia to the bone but she was relieved they were gone. After that the remaining grown-ups congregated amongst themselves mostly leaving Candi alone. With that she made her way back to Olivia.

"Where did you go?"

"Just out front. I just couldn't deal?"

"Why?"

"I don't even know." Actually she did know...part of it. "Why the PDAs? I mean I love hugging and kissing you but your family's eyes...were all over me."

"Oh no I'm so sorry. I don't really know I did it." Candi thought about it. "I think maybe I wasn't thinking because I wanted to show you off. Let my family know you know? I wasn't thinking about you like I should have been."

Olivia was really that mad at Candi. She made a mistake. She failed to perfectly manage her emotions. How could she judge that harshly? Except...

"But only your mom was there when you kissed me."

Candi's mood seemed to flatten, if only a little.

"Let's go inside."

Candi and Olivia made their way into the house and into Candi's bedroom. Candi quickly closed the doors.

"My fucking mother!" This was the first time Olivia had heard Candi use that particular word before. Or yell in anger. "Graaaaah"

"Wow Candi, let it all out." Olivia had to be honest with herself; she kinda liked finally seeing this side of Candi.

"Just...just..." Candi couldn't maintain her fervor. It just wasn't who she was. "She's protective ok. Just too protective. And bossy. Don't think I don't love her or think she's a bad person just...so aggravating." She pulled her birthday sweater over her head and threw it into the corner.

Olivia realized that the time had finally come for her to be supportive. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes...sorta...no. I probably shouldn't."

"Why not?"

"It's sorta um...it's sorta..."

"Your mom hates me?"

"...Please don't say it like that."

Candi couldn't even deny her mother's rancorous feelings towards Olivia. For Olivia's part there was something about being disliked that made her feel just a little like her old self again. But at the same time she could feel her heart sink. She was doing so well in terms of people liking her she didn't really want a strike here.

"Do you remember _the interview_ Olivia?" This made the second time in an hour somebody brought up the interview.

"You mean the Daylight Update one?"

"Yeah. Ever since then my mom has felt like...you're a bad influence on me. Or that you were going to hurt me. Or that you already hurt me. She could never understand what made you so great no matter how much I tried to explain to her. And I think she was mad for selfish reasons too. My mom...she thinks too much with her head instead of her heart sometimes. She saw that interview as a chance for me to build my 'brand' and by extension, my dad's brand. She was pushing hard for my dad to expand the company, to get a normal warehouse. More employees, an actual office in an office building. She saw that interview as the chance to make that happen. But then you happened."

"Candi I know she's your mom but that sounds like a really shitty and exploitative thing."

Candi got more quiet. "Yeah. Like I said, too much with her head and not enough with her heart. She just thought if I was going out and risking my life and limb every night then I should take advantage of the fame and popularity that comes with that. She just couldn't accept the idea that there felt like no give-and-take with the magical girl thing. She described it like working a job but not getting paid. And I mean she did have a point."

Olivia silently conceded that much.

"But eventually she calmed down and realized she was making it about her and not me and apologized. But I don't think she ever really got over the disappointment. I mean I'm not sure. Maybe she did. Maybe I'm not giving her enough credit. But I mean, I think even if she doesn't blame you for ruining my "big shot" she still sees you as the crazy person to tried to force Marissa Kay to drink her blood on live television."

"When you put it like that she sounds pretty reasonable if I'm being honest."

"Oh she's _reasonable_. She's always reasonable. Too reasonable. I swear sometimes she did a cost-benefit analysis on my dad before she married him. I know that makes her sound cold and mercenary but she just never goes on impulse or instinct. I don't think our Team ever made sense to her. When she learned you were back in my life she couldn't help but be passive-aggressive about it." Candi paused to consider her next words. "I think the reason I kissed you in front of her earlier was to send a message. I just wanted her to know _You are my girlfriend and there is nothing she can do about it so she better learn to deal."_

It took Candi about 3 seconds to realize she hadn't considered her words well enough. The word _girlfriend_ hit Olivia like a punch in the chest. The shock of losing your breath immediately followed by a surge of adrenaline.

" _...girlfriend."_ Olivia couldn't help but stutter the phrase out.

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry I've been just awful today." Candi was starting to self-flagellate. Olivia did her best today and she kept kicking the supports out from under her because all she could think of was her family and her mother.

"Candi, I don't know if I know how to be a _girlfriend."_

"It's ok, neither do I. But I think we've doing pretty good don't you? Except for today. I've been awful today."

"You haven't been awful today. You just made a few tiny mistakes." Olivia decided it was time to make herself comfortable as she sat on Candi's bedroom floor.

Candi bent over and looked in O's eyes. "So you forgive me?"

"Of course."

"Honest communication and measured responses. Personally I think we're pretty good at being girlfriends." Candi bent over, nudged Olivia's chin up and gave her a gentle kiss before sitting down next to her. "Oh wait I have an idea!" An animated Candi bounced back to her feet, freed of any funk she might have been in. "Don't go anywhere I'll be right back."

Olivia was confused at Candi's sudden rush of exuberance but decided there was nothing for it but to take a moment to relax and check out her surroundings. Candi's bedroom is exactly how she imagined it; extremely pink and filled with girly-girl stuff. Posters of various bubblegum pop bands hung on the wall, including the iconic Team Forte poster. There were a bunch of stuffed animals everywhere and cutesy decor on the furniture. Her bed was well-made with a small red bear holding a candy cane resting between the pillows and headboard...a bear Olivia immediately recognized. She had enough time to grab it off the bed for closer analysis. The bear was familiar to her. It was the only gift Olivia had ever given Candi to this point. 

Olivia examined the bear in disbelief, barely noticing she had company.

A heavy set black and white cat slipped through Candi's half-closed door and immediately approached this new and unfamiliar human. Her head was mere inches away from Olivia's legs before Olivia took notice. Olivia had never seen a cat in real life before and now one was sizing her up. Then, without any warning, this strange creature jumped onto Olivia's lap, curled into a ball and made itself comfortable. Olivia's first instinct was to make it go away but somehow when she tried she simply couldn't; maybe it had something to do with the tiny vibrations emitted by the tiny interloper. Before Olivia could make a decision one way or the other Candi come back with two bottles of soda in hand. Upon seeing the situation Olivia found herself in her eyes lit up.  
  
"Oh my goodness Violetta what are you doing you silly kitty?" Candi set the bottles aside, sat down next to Olivia and began stroking the cat's head. The whole display was confusing to Olivia.

"What is this?" Olivia knew what a cat _was_ , she just had no other way to describe the situation.

"She's just being her friendly self." Olivia exclaimed with a rapturous excitement. "She's a very good kitty _yes she is."_ Olivia reverted to baby talk as the cat rolled onto her back, her neck craned to gaze upon her human.

"I mean why did she plop herself onto my lap?"

"She likes you. You should be flattered. Violetta doesn't usually warm up to strangers this quickly. But then again she is a very empathic kitty and is always the first one to comfort anybody who is feeling down or blue. She is trying to comfort you."

Olivia couldn't help but be flattered. _Another living creature who likes me. Am I actually doing something right?_ "Ok I don't know much about cats, but arn't they supposed to be aloof and kind of jerks?"

"Noooo, that is a horrible stereotype. Violetta here is the friendliest best friend a girl could ask for. It's been hard not seeing her much since I went to college. And she apparently wants to be your best friend too. You should try petting her. It's wonderful. _And she enjoys the pets doesn't she?_ She has her belly up so you can give her belly rubs. Be warned though; a lot of cats don't like them. Like Augustin. He's our other cat. He doesn't warm up to strangers as much. Really he's more my mom's cat. Cats pick their favorites."

Olivia felt oddly compelled to follow Candi's instructions and gave Violetta the suggested belly rubs. Surprisingly Violetta reacted by curling her body around Olivia's hand as if it was her favorite thing in the world. Olivia felt momentarily alarmed that her hand was trapped and she could feel the cats claws on her hand. But her fear was quickly dispelled when she could feel the vibrations emanating from the lovely beast. Olivia could tell Candi was right; this creature loved her new friend. Olivia couldn't help but lose herself in the wondrous beauty of this magnificent new friend for a moment. Her fears, her anxieties, the problems of the day, all washed away, if only for a moment. Eventually Violetta left Olivia's lap and made herself comfortable on Candi's bed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Olivia found herself distressed about Violetta's sudden egress.

"No no, she's just done with pets for now and needs a little distance. Just like everybody." As Candi explained the situation she couldn't help but notice her bear, now resting between her and Olivia. "Oh you found Power Bear!" Candi squeed as she sat back down next to Olivia and gave her one of the sodas.

"You kept it all these years?"

"It was a birthday present from you, of course I kept it. It has the spot of honor on my bed."

"Candi it was just something I grabbed at the drug store because I didn't want to feel like I owed you for getting me that giant rabbit plush. It was a shitty gift frankly."

Candi was defiant. "Shush, it was a present from you. That's all that matters."

Olivia suddenly remembered.

"Oh shit, present. I got you one. Like, a real one this time." Olivia dug an unwrapped ring box out of her pocket and handed it expectantly to Candi.

Candi blushed. "Oh Olivia, arn't we moving a little too fast?"

Olivia was momentarily confused until she saw what she was doing. "Oh oh um, no no. I'm not purposing or anything. It's just a birthday present."

"I'm just teasing." Candi took the box from her and opened it. "It's an earring! Wait, it looks kinda odd."

"It's a um...It's a nose ring." Candi's pupils visibly widened. "I know you don't like...have your nose pierced or anything but um, you were talking to me about maybe doing a makeover on my inside and outside and stuff and I thought that maybe you might...want to do something similar?"

"A nose piercing? Olivia I don't know...does it hurt?"

"No more than anything we did as magical girls. Considerably less really. I mean please don't feel any pressure. I just gave that to you so you have the option. If you want it. If you don't. Stow it away, throw it away it's just an option."

"Let me think about it ok?" Candi said sweetly as she stashed the nose ring in her nightstand drawer. "I really appreciate it though. You are just the best you know that?"

"Not really."

"Fine, then _I'll_ just know it."

Olivia smirked then checked out the soda bottle Candi just gave her. " _Magical Girl Flavor?_ Seriously? What the heck is this?"

Candi grinned the grin of an imp "It's Magical Girl Flavored soda silly."

"Ok, if I drink this...will I be engaging in cannibalism?"

"Maybe." Candi's grin touched her ears.

"Alright but seriously what's in this."

"You know how when I was a magical girl I'd shoot that syrup out of my lolipop?"

"Wait, you used your syrup in this lollipop?"

"My dad came up with the idea. He likes putting weird things in soda if you haven't noticed. I was tickled by it too. So we made magical girl soda. Bottled it up, sent it to stores. Huge success at first but then..." Candi produced a bottle opener and opened both bottles. "Bottoms up?"

Olivia didn't know quite what to expect and Candi was acting kinda suspect, but she figured Soda couldn't hurt. Unless it had something it in. But it's a glass bottle, how would she even pull that off? One sip and Olivia instantly got the joke.

"HOLY SHIT THAT IS SWEET. Just... _oh fuck._ People drank this?" Olivia then noticed Candi didn't drink any of hers. She just giggled.

" _Isn't it though?_ Yeah, turns out my syrup is kinda too sweet for human consumption. At least in soda form. Nobody bought a second so the second batch just got dusty on shelves. We tried a half-diluted Magical Girl Soda but it didn't actually make it any less sweet. Dad just keeps the unsold units around as a keepsake. And to occasionally prank people.

"Ok, I'm going to ask you straight up. Did you tell me about this before and I blocked it out again?"

"Yeah. You seemed unimpressed. Said you didn't want to drink my goo."

Olivia's pupils dilated.

"Wow, sorry again. Just sorry in general for taking no interest in your life. Gods what the fuck was wrong with me?"

"If I had given you one then, would you have drank it?"

"I don't kn..."

"Yes you would have. You would have moaned and complained but you would have done it. It would have been too sweet and you would have spit it out but you would have pretended to take it as a challenge. You would have drank the whole bottle out of quote, unquote spite cursing me all the while. And then I'd probably have had to carry you to a clinic or something."

"That really doesn't sound like me Candi."

"Olivia, after we turned 15 or so whenever I wanted to do something we did it. You were always like 'pfft, whatever' or 'if it'll shut you up' but you never denied me."

"I told you no all the time. That's why we never went to Mama Mahou's"

"You would have if I said _please._ Or pushed at all. But I respected your decision and I mean, you _would_ have probably made a scene there anyway."

Olivia went into a deep blush because she knew Candi was right. For all her piss and all her fire and all of her badassery she really just went along with whatever Candi wanted. Except...

"What about all the times we fought monsters you didn't want to fight?"

"Ok yes that was an exception. But you...weren't _you_ then. You were something else. Like there is a gap between who Olivia Smith really was and who Power Weapon was. Power Weapon was the one who didn't listen to me. She was frightening. _Dangerous._ But that was different. That was life-and-death stuff Olivia. It doesn't count."

Olivia's blush deepened. It was so true. The only time she _really_ couldn't be reasoned with is when there were monsters to fight. It was the rush. The euphoria on combat. The satisfaction of achieving ones purpose. The power, the freedom. How she missed it. But she wasn't that anymore. You take that away and all you really had was somebody who was wrapped around Candice Williams' little finger and didn't even realize it.

"I still should have paid more attention to that sort of thing."

"...Yeah maybe. But we've been all over that stuff. So enough of that for now." Candi said as she took both bottles and put them on the nightstand. "it actually turns out if you leave magical girl soda out for an hour it flattens and becomes normal cola. So what do you want to do? We could watch TV or I have some board games we could play."

"What kind of board games?"

"Oh lots. We have..." Candi rattled names of board games, most of which Olivia recognized and they decided to do that until they both got tired.

"Olivia, I"m thinking it's bedtime. What about you?"

Olivia looked at Candi's bed once again and realized there was a problem.

"Candi, your bed is kinda small for both of us."

"Oh dear it kinda is." Candi said looking at her old twin size. "I've always been a sound sleeper so a small bed was fine. I guess we'll just have to cuddle _super close_ then."

Olivia relished that idea until they tried it.

"Candi if you let go of me I'm going to fall on the floor."

"And my back is almost against the wall. This isn't good."

They rose out of the bed looking perplexed.Olivia was the first to speak.

"Shit! One of us is just going to have to sleep on the floor." Olivia was exasperated. She didn't know if she wanted the floor or the bed because either way Olivia was losing out on cuddle times with Candi.

"Wait. I have an idea. Can you help me out?" Candi said as she started pulling her mattress off its boxsprings, causing Violetta to quickly escape the scene.

"What are you doing?"

"We have a bunch of spare blankets and linens and stuff. I drop those on the floor with the mattress and we can still sleep together. You can have the mattress part and I'll have the blankets."

Stars danced in Olivia's eyes as she marveled at the ingenuity of her amazing girlfriend. Soon they had made themselves a little love nest on the floor.

Somehow the makeshift pile of blankets and pillows that rested above and below them felt amazingly cozy; in no small part due to Candi's bed cover, which turned out to be a giant weighted quilt that was again made by her grandmother. Still mostly due to Candi herself though.

"Oh wow you've got to bring this blanket to my place."

"It's pretty heavy to carry all the way to the tram Olivia."

Olivia was disappointed to realize that. And also desperate to reassure her such measures were by no means necessary. So she lifted their interlocked hands to her lips and kissed Candi's fingers.

"Of course. That was a silly thing to say. Please don't even try to do it." Candi replied by trying to pull her even closer, which was physically impossible.

As the girls were making themselves comfortable they were visited by a familiar face.

"Violetta! Do you want to have sleepy times with us?" Candi lifted the blanket in front of Olivia to allow her ingress. "I hope you don't mind, Violetta is a very cuddly kitty."

As Violetta crawled under the blankets and curled up next to Olivia's head, Olivia couldn't imagine anything she could mind less."

"No way. This is my new friend and she is wonderful."

As the three settled down for what was shaping up to be a magnificent night's rest under the the quiet of night; a gentle glow of emerald green shined from the barrier through the curtains between the two of them. But Candi had one more thing to say.

"I'll do it."

Olivia had already slowly drifted halfway to slumber. "huh?"

"I'll get my nose pierced."

Olivia was suddenly far more awake.

"On two conditions."

"What?"

"You have to come with me."

"I would have done that anyway."

"And two. You wear the blouse and skirt ensemble I got you for your birthday?"

Tremors shook Olivia's insides.

"The yellow ones?"

"Yup. It can be a day of discovery and experimentation for both of us. A day to redefine ourselves if only for a little bit. Are you in?"

Olivia's answer was obvious; she could never tell Candi no after all.


End file.
